


Прикоснись своими губами к моим

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Баки сказал это первым.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	Прикоснись своими губами к моим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [AngelycDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil). Log in to view. 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Баки сказал это первым. Он не имел в виду то, что подразумевал под этим Стив, но Баки сказал это первым. 

Три слова, прошептанные в лихорадочную, соленую от пота кожу. Молитва, не предназначенная для чужих ушей. _Пожалуйста, верни его. Ты должен вернуться, Стиви. Я люблю тебя. Я н-не могу жить без..._

Стив пристально, не мигая смотрит на стекло. 

Сквозь него он может видеть Баки. Он может видеть себя. Замороженного, неприкаянного, разбитого солдата с мертвыми глазами и сердцем, бьющимся по другую сторону этого стекла.

Т'Чалла клянется, что они делают успехи, но Стив не уверен, сколько еще его сердце сможет биться за пределами собственной грудной клетки. 

Он наклоняется вперед, и холод гладкой поверхности пробирает до мозга костей.

 _Я всегда был эгоистом, когда дело касалось тебя._ Слова слетают с его дрожащих губ. _Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся, Бак. Я люблю тебя. Я не могу. Я не могу._


End file.
